A contact, which is known per se, is illustrated in FIG. 1. Particularly in the case of contacts with a high current-carrying capacity, the spring or the springs exert considerable spring forces onto the contact laminations since, firstly, low transfer resistances are intended to be realized between the contact laminations and the contact bolt and, secondly, the springs may have to resist large magnetic forces in the event of a short-circuit. Owing to these high spring forces, the contact bolt can be inserted into the receptacle only with a large expenditure of force because, in this case, the contact bolt has to press the contact laminations radially outward against the spring force.